The objectives of this pilot study are to develop, test, and refine the methodology for conducting a nationwide study that will 1) utilize a census listing of all black physicians in the United States; 2) obtain information regarding the personal and practice characteristics of black physicians; 3) investigate the nature and scope of black physicians' hospital affiliations; 4) assess black physicians' motivations and efforts (including legal) for obtaining hospital affiliation; 5) assess black physicians' perceptions regarding hospital policy and practice in granting staff privileges; 6) obtain hospital supplied information concerning policy in granting staff appointments, organizational auspices and function, medical school association, and size. The purpose in collecting this information is to provide a firm foundation for 1) developing theory, policy, and procedures relating to current and proposed federal and non-federal health care related programs such as National Health Insurance, Professional Service Review Organizations (PSRO's), and Health Maintenance Organizations (HMO's); and 2) defining the extent to which black physicians practicing in poor (usually inner city) communities are isolated from the professional influence of their peers because they lack hospital affiliation. To these ends, the study will examine, describe, and analyze the various forms of Hospital Affiliations and Practice Arrangements of Black Physicians; compare the personal and professional characteristics of black physicians who possess hospital affiliations with those who do not; and compare certain characteristics of black physician appointment status with white physician appointment status. The pilot study will collect data by mail and telephone from all black Tennessee physicians (approximately 150) and from all accredited hospitals (approximately 180) in Tennessee with which these physicians are affiliated. Personal interviews will be conductdd with physicians and hospitals that do not respond to mail and telephone solicitation in order to assess and measure the non-response bias.